custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Imagination Around the World (1995)/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120508230927
Balloon drop in =Barney's Imagination Around the World= Edit *History Barney's Imagination Around the World is a Kids for Character's New Year Eve Special's Home Video that was PBS Home Video re-releaseded of September 25th, 2012 PlotEdit Around the World of the United States from Scotland Mexico, Netherlands in Kids For Character and New Year Eve Party CastEdit *Barney (Voice: Bob West/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wiltaz/Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Aline (Aline Toupine) *Alissa (Alissa Besher) *Buzz (Buzz Barrette) *Cara (Cara Harvey) *Caroline (Caroline Botelho) *Claudio (Claudio Schwartz) *David (David Toropov) *Emily (Emily Marshell) *Eric (Eric Rollens) *Estuardo *Frances *Francesco *Garrett *Jessie *Kaleigh *Keiko *Kenny *Kortney *Kyle *Lynese *Matt *Maya *Mike *Noreen *Pablo *Rachel *Ray *Shing Ying *Taylor *Zoe *Seyong Jun *Songi *Seo Young *Mi Hyun *Mina *Sung Jin *Yana *Aviv *Dana *Amir *Nir *Tom *Miki *Ran *Noa *Tal *Yael *Karen - Linoy Kapach *Mai *Jodey *Karen - Noper Brailovsky *Hillel *Isod *Micheal *Amy *Tina *Luci *Jason - Salim Grant *Derek *Adam *Jeffery *Min *Shawn *Kathy *Tosha *Julie *David - Kenny Cooper *Jason - Kurt Dykhuizen *Carlos *Juan *Kenneth *Hannah *Kristen *Kim *Stephen *Allissa - Maurie Chandler *Ashley *Keesha *Robert *Chip *Jeff *Danny *Curtis *Maria *Emily - Hannah Owens *Linda *Jill *Gianna - Selena Gomez *Angela - Demi Lovato *Kami - Makayla Crowford *Sarah - Hayden Tweetie *Scott - Alex Wilson *Whitney - Kayla S Levels *Tony - Zachary Fountain *Nick - Grayson Lee Vanover *Stacy - Alyssa Franks *David - Emilio Mazur *Miguel - Reily Morrison *Rachel - Hunter Pecunia *Beth - Katherine Pully *Mario - Zachary Soza *Jackson - Daven Wilson *Big Bird *Elmo *Zoe - Fran Brill *Abby *Grover *Snuffy *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Prarie Dawn *Erine *Bert *Murray Monster *Ovejita - Carmen Osbahr *Oscar the Grouch *Jesse - Dean DeLuna *Rebbeca - Erica Reynolds *Mateo - Sam Lacrdia *Kelly - Rebecca Wilson *Tony - Trent Gentry *Rachel - Vanessa Lauren *Cindy - Mallory Lineberger *Kevin - Brandt Love *Andy - Fernando Moguel *Penny - Hayley Green *Jessica - Talia Davis *Justin - Wesley Farnsworth *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby Doo *Shrek (is Human) *Donkey *Princess Fiona (is Human) *Lord Farquaad *Monsieur Hood *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *King Harold *Queen Lillian *Gingy *Pinocchio *Three Little Pigs *Three Blind Mice *Princess Dot *Lead Blueberries Scout *Woddy *Buzz Lightyear *Mike Wazowski *Peter Piper - Harry Anderson *Mother Hubbard - Elayne Boosler *Three Blind Mice - Bobby Brown *Little Bo Peep - Shelly Duvall *Georgie Porgie - Art Garfunkel *Jill - Teri Garr *Gordon Goose - Dan Gilroy *Lou the Lamb - Woody Harrelson *Mary - Cyndi Lauper *Crooked Man and His Dog and Happy 1 & 2 - Los Trios *Featuring: Neill Gladwin & Stephen Kearny *Little Boy Blue - Chris Rock *Mary Quite Contrary - Katey Sagal *Jack - Garry Shandling *Simple Simon - Paul Simon *Isty Bisty Spider - Ben Vereen *Little Miss Muffet - Pia Zadora *Tomie dePaola *Dr Tick Tock - Ted Davey *Mr Boyd - Robert Sweatman *Riders in the Sky *Old King Cole - DeWayne Hambrick *Pop Pop - Jim Ponds *Stella the Storyteller - Phyllis Cicero *Mrs Kelper *James Turner *Joe Scruggs *Fergus McClaren *Lesley Chudnow *Efei Almani *Gloria Chen *Maria *Alan *Gordon *Gina *Luis *Bob *Susan *Gabi - Desiree Casado *Chris - Chris Knowings *Leela - Nitya Vidyasagar The Donut Repair ClubEdit *Jonathan Erickson *Andy Evans *Mary Evans *Katie Gross *Kelsey Larr *Brandon Perry-Russell SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song (Season 14 Version) #Look Through the Window (Season 1 Version) #The More We Get Together (Season 3 Version) #Mr Knickerbocker (Season 1 Version) #London Town (BYG Version) #You Can Count on Me (Season 5 Version) #The Airplane Song (Season 1 Version) #Hava Nagila (Season 1 Version) #Oboom Hi-Am Somroow (Season 1 Version) #China International (Season 1 Version) #Mexican Hat Dance (Season 1 Version) #De Colores (Season 1 Version) #My Family's Just Right for Me (Season 5 Version) #John Jacob Jinglehelmer Schlimt (Sound Choice Karaoke Version) #It Party Time (Season 13 Verison) #When I'm a Firefighter (Season 4 Version) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Season 1 Version) #If You're Happy And You Know It (David Wolf 1999 Version) NotesEdit *The Barney Costume used in this Episode was also seen in "Barney in Outer Space". *Barney has her Season 8 Costume *Baby Bop has her Season 1 Costume *BJ has her Season 2 Costume *The 1st video of Shimbaree Shimbarah for TV Characters *BJ, Baby Bop, Princess Dot, Lead Blueberry Scout for to leaves appearances for dissapear. then for the Sesamstraat for the Running for the Human Characters go Bye in Pilot Year 1981-82 . then for the Barney is Back. then for the Friends are Here. *This isthe 2nd TV Characters where no one says goodbye at the end *Keiko, Pablo, David and Lyneese wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 1" *Zoe, Ray, Jessie, Alissa, Claudio and Caroline wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 2" *Kenny, Rachel, Eric, Kaleigh, Frances, and Buzz wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 3" *Aline, Garrett, Estuardo and Matt wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 4" *Mike and Kortney wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 5" *Francesco, Cara, Maya and Shing YIng wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 6" *Nick, Taylor, Noreen, Emily and Kyle wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 7" *Kathy Julie Derek Carlos Kelly Tosha Min Shawn wears the same clothes in "Barney Live in New York City" *Kevin, Cindy, Tony and Rachel wears the same clothes in "Barney's Big Surprise" *Penny, Andy, Jessica and Justin wears the same clothes in Barney's Musical Castle" and many more